Aradesh
|zugehörigkeit=Shady Sands |rolle =Anführer von Shady Sands |ort =Shady Sands |quests =Rescue Tandi from the Raiders Stop the Radscorpions |actor =Tony Shalhoub |dialog =ARADESH.MSG }} Aradesh ist der Anführer von Shady Sands in 2161, und ist es seit seiner Gründung in 2142. Er ist der Gründer und erster Präsident der Republik Neu Kalifornien. Hintergrund Vault 15 Aradesh war ursprünglich ein Bewohner der Vault 15, eine Schwestervault von Vault 13. Sein multikultureller Akzent und Aussehen spiegeln die höchst unterschiedlichen ideologischen und kulturellen Schichten aus denen die Bewohner kamen wieder. Allerdings verließ Aradesh die Vault mit den anderen Bewohnern nach einer verheerenden Raiderattacke. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Bewohnern der Vault, wagte er sich ins Ödland auf der Suche nach einem Ort, um neu zu beginnen. Neue Horizonte Bald darauf gründete er die bescheidene Gemeinde Shady Sands mit einem GECK in 2142. Er führte die Gemeinde mit einem stetigen, führende Hand, die Stärkung der leicht fremdenfeindliche Haltungen der Städter, mit dem Ziel, damit es ein völlig autark Gemeinschaft, und dass es so bleibt. Zunächst begrüßte er die Vault Dweller mit Zurückhaltung, aber nachdem er die radscorpion Bedrohung entfernt und später rettete seine Tochter aus den Khans, begrüßte er ihn öffentlich in der Gemeinde. Broad Horizonte eröffneten sich für die kleine Stadt. Gründung der RNK Aradesh gründete zusammen mit Seth und Tandi die Republik Neukalifornien, deren erster Präsident er wurde. Inspiriert durch das Vermächtnis des Vault-Bewohners, begannen Aradesh und Seth nach Vault 13 zu suchen. Nachdem sie spurlos von einer ihrer Expeditionen verschwanden, wurden sie für Tot erklärt und Tandi wurde Präsidentin der RNK. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Quests * Rette Tandi von den Raiders: Aradesh Tochter wurde von einigen Khans entführt. Er will, dass du sie rettest. * Stoppen Sie die Radscorpions: Aradesh sagt Ihnen, dass es eine Höhle in der Nähe, die mit radscorpions gefüllt ist und er ist vorsichtig, dass sie einen Schaden verursachen. Sonstige Interaktionen * Er ist wahrscheinlich einer der ersten Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere mit einem sprechenden Kopf, dass der Spieler begegnen werden. Es wird schnell gelernt, dass er nicht tolerieren belogen. Sollte der Spieler Akt Ausschlag, sich weigern, Fragen zu beantworten, oder liegen über ihre Ursprünge in Vault 13 (entschuldigt die Tatsache, dass Zeichen mit hoher Speech können ihren Weg in liegen), werden Aradesh nicht zögern, sie an die Grenzen der Stadt führen. Dies hat keine wirkliche Auswirkung auf weitere Wechselwirkungen in der Stadt, wie man gehen kann wieder und wieder in einen Dialog mit Aradesh ohne negative Auswirkungen. Erzähle mir über Inventar Infos * Wenn Sie die "Erklären mir über"-Option, und geben Sie Shady Sands ein, Aradesh wird sagen, dass er noch nie davon gehört, obwohl er die Stadt führt. Vorkommen * Aradesh erscheint nur in Fallout mit einem sprechenden Kopf. Er wird von Tony Shalhoub geäußert. * Während er nicht in Fallout 2 erscheint, ist er im Spiel von Tandi erwähnt. * In Fallout: New Vegas erscheint Aradesh Gesicht auf dem NCR fünf Dollar-Schein. Hinter den Kullisen 'Ein Ast kann brechen, ein Bündel kann es nicht.' Dies ist ein Satz, der das Symbol der italienischen Soldaten während des Zweiten Weltkriegs beschreibt. Galerie FO01 NPC Aradesh N.png| "Wanderer, I shall believe you . . . for now. You may enter Shady Sands, but be warned your every move will be watched." FO01 NPC Aradesh G.png| "Ummm, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Please talk to Razlo. He possesses far more information on these creatures than I." FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png| "As Dharma said, 'Caution is life in troubled times.' Your origin is not the issue. Your intent is." FNV_5$_bill.png|$5 bill from 2281 Robed.gif|Character model en:Aradesh pl:Aradesh ru:Арадеш Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur-erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Shady Sands Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 nur-erwähnte Charaktere